The present invention generally relates to merchandising solutions, and more specifically relates to an intelligent marketing and advertising platform which employs digital “smart” screens on retail product containers thereby providing an innovative advertising solution.
Although more and more people are purchasing items online, brick and mortar retail sales are still substantial and are, in fact, growing in certain market segments such as grocery, drug and convenience stores. Over 75 percent of shopping in brick and mortar stores is impulse purchasing. Research shows that impulse decisions are highly influenced by in-store messaging, and that most of that in-store impulse shopping occurs at retail product containers, such as coolers and freezers.
If impulse shopping behavior can be disrupted by what is displayed on a retail product container, such as cooler or freezer doors, this would present an enormous value creation opportunity for both consumer packaged goods brands and retailers. Arguably, coolers are the most overlooked, least promoted, least technology sophisticated and one of the most operationally challenged sections of a retail store.
Conventional retail product containers such as coolers, freezers, vending machines, etc. have a glass panel or door through which a customer views products stored in the retail product container and which are available for purchase. Problems with this approach include the fact that oftentimes products stored therein are not neatly presented, products are blocked by other products such that a customer cannot easily see what products are available for purchase, etc. Still further, store employees are required to maintain the appearance of the products stored therein, keep track of stock, install and swap out promotional tags and other displays (such as displays relating to pricing and promotions) in order to keep those items current.